This project is concerned with mechanisms of production and control of extrinsic (i.e., saliva) and intrinsic (e.g., serum salivary isoamylase) salivary gland products. Human and animal saliva chemical constituents and mechanisms are evaluated in relation to health, disease and physiological state. Parotid salivary flow rate, protein content and enzymes are evaluated in normal subjects and in selected disorders. The intrinsic secretion of salivary isoamylase in serum of patients with cystic fibrosis of the pancreas has been studied. Diagnostic applications are being sought.